


Family Affair

by Mid_Nightmare



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Good Slade Wilson, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Minor Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Minor Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Protective Slade Wilson, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Serious Injuries, Slade Wilson and his kids, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: When the big baddies band together and successfully manage to knock the Supes and Bats down, someone has to step in, because Dick Grayson can't keep his stupid mouth shut. It doesn't just come in the form of one person, but the form of a family, who reveals the secret Dick has kept close to his heart for years.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985063
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Day 6 (Family Intervention) right after midnight, sadly. I'll get Day 7 out soon too!!
> 
> Love you all <3

When villains teamed together, it was always a nuisance. Usually, they had some hint that they were, and they had this time too. Just a whisper of an idea, but they didn’t account for the sheer number of them or the way they successfully coordinated their tactics.

“And to think, getting you all together would be your downfall,” Luthor purred, chuckling as he folded his hands in front of him.

Dick huffed, trying not to lean too much weight on his broken arm. “Who would have known you’d put your massive ego aside?” he snarked.

Luthor’s attention turned to him, his vision narrowing into a glare. A swift kick to his ribs from one of the lackeys had him groaning again, collapsing back onto the floor.

“Would you not piss off the guy that kicked our asses?” Jason groaned, trying to push himself up with Roy’s help. The archer was bleeding from his nose as well as the cut on his jaw that was quickly swelling, but he at least had use of both of his arms. Jason, on the other hand, had been shot in his left hand and his right arm dislocated.

“For once, I agree with Hood,” Tim coughed, spitting out a bit of blood. Dick tried to school his expression when he saw the younger, obviously bleeding from his side as well as the trickle at his lip. Damn, with his missing spleen, he was the one probably in the worst shape.

Damian was unconscious on the ground, his one leg obviously either broken or dislocated. Steph was not far away from him bleeding from her temple and also passed out. Cass and Babs were both out for the count, tangling together in a mess of limbs. Bruce was struggling to get to his feet, but he was distracted by Clark and the other three Supers, all tied up with different pieces of Kryptonite and all four completely unconscious. Dick could tell that Bruce was also feeling the effects of the stone, seeing the way the man couldn’t even really get his arms under him. Honestly, this mission had been an absolute shitshow.

“I have to agree with Red Hood,” Luthor purred, chuckling once more, and regained Dick’s attention.

“Why? You ain’t that tough without your lackeys.”

“Nightwing,” Roy warned.

“Really?” Luthor asked, adjusting himself in his seat. “I don’t see anyone coming for you. No, the Justice League can’t find you here, and even if they could, their strongest players are currently,” the man paused and did a sweeping gesture with his hand at the various unconscious and bleeding members of their team, “well, I think you understand.”

As the man spoke, Dick managed to slip his communicator out. He knew it was a risk, but he hoped that Luthor’s pride would be his downfall. Black Mask caught him though, and he snatched the communicator. “Seems like you still don’t know when to stand down,” he chuckled before stomping on the oldest Wayne son’s ribs. 

Dick cried out, feeling the weakened bones snap from the added pressure. “Seriously Nightwing,” Batman managed to get out. “Stop.”

Spitting out a bit of blood, Dick groaned as he watched Sionis toss the communicator to Luthor. The man caught it easily and looked it over. “Didn’t you hear what I just said, boy? Or are you just that stupid?”

“I wouldn’t say stupid so much as tactical,” Nightwing grinned. Jason groaned at his response before sagging under his own weight, Roy trying to help him but failing.

“If you were tactical, you wouldn’t have gotten caught,” Luthor pointed out.

“Well, if you’re so confident, why not push the button?” Dick smirked, though it was lost by the blood on his lip and the slight wheeze to his words. Damn, he really hoped Sionis hadn’t punctured one of his lungs.

Luthor and Sionis laughed as well as the lackeys surrounding them. “I’m not stupid, boy,” Luthor finally said with a roll of his eye. Dick glanced around the room, seeing that Jason and Roy weren’t getting up anymore and neither was Bruce. They really needed to hurry up. He couldn’t stall much longer. “I’ve waited years to get my hands on Superman and his other ridiculous partners-”

“And I’ve waited for your gang of bats and birds long enough,” Sionis added.

A glare was sent in his direction before Luthor continued, but Dick wasn’t paying attention. He had seen a shift in the shadows, and he couldn’t be more thankful to see her. “Either way, taking the chance on letting the Justice League cut in? No.”

“Too bad,” Dick added, laughing breathlessly. “That call wouldn’t have gone to the Justice League.” At this point, he noticed the tiniest furrow between Luthor’s brows. “That call would have signed your death certificate, but I think you’ve already accomplished that.”

Before Luthor could ask, absolutely madness struck. Several different guns went off, and shouts and screams were heard throughout the building. Jason seemed to stir, trying to look around but only catching Dick’s eye as he hid his face in his arm. “Please don’t hate me,” the older brother mouthed, and Jason couldn’t be more confused before his eyes slipped closed again.

In only a few moments, the gunfire died down, and Luthor and Sionis were left with only a quarter of the men they had come in with. “What the fuck did you do?” Sionis hissed at the other man, and Luthor sneered but before he could speak another voice cut in.

“I suggest that if you want any hope of surviving, you start running.”  _ Grant _ . Dick smiled to himself. Good, Slade hadn’t come alone. His eyes slipped close for a second, the exhaustion beginning to creep under his skin.

“Ravager,” Luthor said, surprise clearly coloring his words. Another set of footsteps and all eyes turned to the woman that had appeared. “And Renegade.” Two more drops and Dick could see the colors of Harley and Ivy. Another woman appeared behind the group he could guess since several of the lackeys had turned their heads to look and began murmuring.  _ Angelica most likely _ , Dick thought. She did seem to always come around when Slade needed her, and if he said so himself, he thought she was fond of him as well.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sionis asked, sliding into a defensive stance.

“Well, when Dad calls, you tend to come,” a voice zipped through the room - well, the thoughts of everyone in the room he assumed, and Dick couldn’t be prouder to see Jericho coming down as well.

“Deathstroke,” Luthor breathed. “Well, whatever someone is paying you, Deathstroke,” he said louder now as he addressed the room knowing the man was hidden somewhere, “I’ll pay you double.”

Renegade laughed loudly, her silver hair falling behind her. “God, you are really stupid for the supposed King of Metropolis.”

“Hush, Renegade,” came the velvet smooth and deep voice that Dick had come to love more than anything. Deathstroke approached, holding an immaculate high-powered rifle, but he stopped several feet away from the group, his back to Dick.

“Deathstroke,” Luthor greeted. “We’ve done business before. I know you can be a very reasonable man. Tell me your price, and I’ll pay it.”

A shot fired, and the man beside Luthor dropped immediately. “You can’t pay my price,” Slade drawled.

Luthor glared at the other man. “No? You want the Bats and Supers dead just as much as the rest of us. Why stop it?” Sionis added, readying his own weapon.

Another shot. This time it came from the right, and Sionis’ goon fell as the smoke came from Harley’s gun. “Like I said you can’t pay my price. You can’t pay anyone’s price.”

Luthor and Sionis looked at the group, seeing each of them in their own way guarding a set of the heroes currently on the floor. “So, you’ve changed sides,” Luthor pointed out. “What a shame.”

“Light them up,” Sionis barked.

Dick really couldn’t stay awake enough for the fight, but he was aware when the fighting stopped and a pair of strong arms gently hoisted him off the ground. He whined as his broken bones were shifted, and a soft apology was whispered near his ear.

His eyes opened as his head was cradled against Slade’s neck. He could see Grant getting Jason and Roy over each of his shoulders. Rose was getting Damian, cradling his leg carefully. Joey had Cass and Babs in either arm. Angelica was getting Steph. Harley had Tim, and Pam was untying the Supers and taking Jon into her arms. “Wha’ ‘bou’ others?” Dick slurred.

“I’ll get Superman after I get you in the car. Grant will get the other two, and Harley and Ivy will get the Bat,” Slade said gently. 

A tiny, sluggish nod, and then Dick let his eyes close once more. “Billy driving?”

“Yes,” Slade agreed. “Now rest, little bird. Tonight isn’t over yet.” Another small nod.

* * *

“Are we seriously going  _ there _ ?” Grant asked incredulously.

“Where else do you think we should go, Grant?” Slade asked, giving Billy directions from the passenger seat.

“Literally, fucking anywhere else,” Grant huffed. Joey placed a gentle hand on his older brother’s thigh, and a knowing look passed between them.

"I don't think it's wise to not return them where they belong." Slade paused then to tell Wintergreen to take another turn.

"It'll be fine, Grant! Don't worry!" Rose said, grinning at the oldest. Angelica chuckled softly while her eyes remained closed.

Grant rolled his eyes. "If the house attacks us, I'm blaming you."

"That's fine," the father said offhandedly as he pointed out another place for Wintergreen.

The rest of the drive was silent except for Slade and Wintergreen discussing directions. They did - don’t ask them how with Slade leading the directional front - manage to get back to the manor where Rose very gently woke up Dick.

He looked dazed, struggling to pick his head up. "It's okay," she said gently. "Dad just needs the code to get into the cave."

Dick nodded minutely before gently mumbling his key entry. Wintergreen was smirking as he put the code in. Of course, the kid would have done Slade's birthday.

When they stopped among the other cars in the garage, the gang began to get out, each reaching for a person to help. They weren't expecting a determined-looking butler with a shotgun pointed at them. "How did you get in?"

Slade turned, Dick once more cradled in his arms. "Alfred Pennyworth, correct?" The man paused, and the shotgun lowered just a fraction of an inch. "The Bats and Supers are in the van. I'm going to need supplies and a place to put them all."

Alfred lowered the gun completely, especially as he saw the others coming out with more members of the Wayne clan. "The living room will be best. I'll get it ready as well as bring all medical supplies on hand."

Slade nodded, and Alfred immediately disappeared. "Do you even know where the living room is?" Grant demanded, struggling to hold Roy and Jason now that they both had succumbed fully to sleep.

"Mostly," Slade said before leading the way.

By the time they had reached their location, extra couches had been brought in as well as chairs, blankets, and pillows. "If you please," Alfred said before assisting in getting everyone where they were best fit.

As several others went to get the last few family members, Slade, Alfred, and Angelica began cleaning and tending to wounds. Slade was busy trying to check for broken ribs and punctured lungs when Angelica crouched down beside him. “I checked the Supes first as you asked. Nothing besides cuts and bruises.”

“Good. The Kryptonite was the only thing then,” Slade replied before finding that three of Dick’s ribs were broken, four were fractured, and one only narrowly missed his lung.

“Status?” She asked, glancing from his face to the boy on the couch.

“4-6 are broken. Sternum cracked. 7-10 are all fractured - 8 in two places. Missed 11 by a quarter-inch,” he paused as his hand when down the other side of Dick’s ribs. “2-5 are bruised on the left.” He turned to the woman beside him who was frowning just slightly before adding, “that’s just his ribs.”

“Damn, your boy knows how to do it right,” she sighed. “Do you want him with him or do you want me to check on more?”

“Check on the others. Rose will help me when she gets back.”

Angelica nodded before getting up and moving over to discuss with Alfred the status of the Supes. Slade sighed as he continued to check over the boy, gently peeling him out of his suit to get a better visual. He could hear the other’s arriving, and he turned to look at the butler as they entered the room. “If you need a hand, just make one of them help you.”

  
  


All in all, the family managed to break, fracture, crack, dislocate, or bruise just about every bone in the human body. In total, there were nine broken ribs, eight cracked ribs, ten bruised ribs, one broken tibia, one broken fibula, one broken radius, one broken ulna, one bruised trachea, three broken metacarpals, a bruised temporal bone, a broken temporal process, a cracked parietal bone, a cracked mandible, and two broken nasal bones. There were seven concussions. One bit tongue. One punctured lung. One arm popped back into place, and enough cuts and bruises to put a military mission to shame. All between thirteen people.

It took hours. But finally, all the injuries were tended to, and everyone was stripped from their suits and resting in upright positions as they slept. Billy had even been kind enough to give most of the Bats a shot of morphine to help them through the night. The helpers were all resting against several different couches, and some had crawled their way up into a seat after taking some of their bulkier armor off.

“I do greatly appreciate your help,” Alfred said as he continued to check everyone over once again. Slade immediately understood why Dick said the man was a mother hen within five minutes of their meeting, but it was still minorly amusing to watch him fret over every little thing.

Slade just shrugged, tipping his head back into Dick’s couch cushion. Honestly, his partner had taken a wide number of injuries and had preoccupied most of Slade’s attention and time, and the man was beginning to feel the tendrils of sleep crawling into his brain.

Rose was already asleep in his lap, and he had one hand in her long silver hair. Grant was fighting a losing battle in one of the armchairs, his head continuing to drop to his chest only for him to right himself a few seconds later. Joey had curled up in the chair by Dick’s head. Angelica was sitting off in the corner, attention still sharp, but he knew she was growing more tired by the second. Harley and Pam were curled around each other on the only unused couch by Bruce, and Harley was out with Pam not long behind her.

“I suggest you all rest here tonight,” Alfred said quietly as he checked Dick over again. Slade nodded, watching the man carefully as he looked over his partner. “I take it you are Master Richard’s fiancee?” the butler asked as he very carefully examined the mentioned man’s ribs.

“I am,” Slade replied, eyes still locked on Alfred’s hands.

“Then I am very glad he chose you.” Alfred straightened up and looked down at the man with a determined expression. “You have my sincere gratitude for saving my family.”

Slade nodded again, one hand reaching out to take Dick’s into it. The low light caught the engagement ring currently around the boy’s neck, and he smiled faintly to himself. “Well, I guess you can say we’ll all be family soon.” Alfred gave him a smile before thanking him once more and leaving to make sure all the safety protocols were in place before he could retire for the evening.

Billy chuckled breathlessly from the chair only a few feet from Slade. “Never seen you like this,” he grinned when Slade’s eye found him. 

“I thought you were asleep.”

“No, my friend,” Billy chuckled again even as his eyes were more than half-closed. “I have long learned the art of faking sleep.” Slade smirked and rolled his eye at the man. “But honestly, your family has never been stronger. You seem genuinely happy. And you even risked your  _ reputation _ to save a bunch of heroes that you’ve tried to kill several times over.”

“I haven’t tried to kill any of them in years,” Slade pointed out, closing his eye once more.

“Part of my point,” Billy continued. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen  _ Slade Wilson _ so domesticated in my life.”

A small, almost scoff left the metahuman. “Go to sleep, Billy.”

With a small laugh, the Wayne manor fell quiet and slumbered.

* * *

Dick groaned softly as he began to wake up. He could smell food cooking, which was a rarity in this house, and he suddenly felt the gnawing hunger working its way up his spine. “Shh, pretty bird, don’t move too much.”

He opened his eyes, surprised to see Slade there, but when the man gave him the smallest of smiles, he returned with a bright one of his own. “I didn’t think you’d stay the night,” he croaked as he tried to shift his aching bones.

“Someone had to help your butler patch you all up.”

A giggle-like laugh left Dick before a pair of lips sealed against his. It was absolute heaven for the few seconds it happened, obviously ignoring the morning breath and lingering taste of copper on his tongue. It would have been even more perfect if it wasn’t interrupted.

“Daddy!” Lian cried as she ran up to one of the couches and tugged on the archer’s arm. “Mama!”

Jason groaned softly, cracking an eye open as a small body began to climb over him and his partner, jostling his dislocated arm. “Li, honey,” he groaned, “be careful.”

A small sniffle and Dick watched as the little girl latched onto Jason and began to cry. “I thought you weren’t coming home,” she cried, and with that, both parents truly began to stir.

Roy sat himself up a bit better, kissing the girl’s cheek. “You know we’d always come home for you, sweetie,” he said, a small nasally tone to his words.

She sniffled and cried more, pressing herself as close as she could between her parents. “You’re hurt,” she pouted.

Roy chuckled, flinching from the pain in his jaw, but still smiling at her and giving her a little kiss. “Nothing we haven’t handled before, princess.”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Jason said softly as he set his heavily bandaged hand on her little head. “Daddy and I are okay.”

“And aunties and uncles too?” She sniffled, pointedly looking at Dick.

He gave her a smile, fighting the blush as he watched both Jason’s and Roy’s eyes widen (well, Roy not so much since the bruising had caused both of his eyes to swell towards his nose). “I’m good, Lili,” he croaked as Slade sat himself back up.

“Dick?” Another voice asked. “Jason, Roy, that you?” Tim’s voice was small and broken, and they all did their best to see him. He was curled up under several blankets, an IV poll by his head, and his coloring off-white.

“Yeah, Timmy,” Dick started, wetting his lips. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tim frowned, “hurts though. A lot.”

Slade was gently setting Rose’s head on a pillow he stole from the ground before the boy could finish. He stood, dusted off his under armor before grabbing a bin off the coffee table as he approached. “It’s time for all of you to have more pain medication anyways,” he said when Tim gave him a wide-eyed look.

The older man pulled out a needle and vial, getting to work on drawing up the solution. “Get away from him!” Jason snapped, trying to sit up and struggling without really any working arms.

“Jay, wait-”

The louder tone must have awoken the Supes as suddenly there was a hand shoving Slade wake. Conner stood between the man and his injured lover. “Don’t you dare touch him,” he snarled.

Slade raised a brow, but before he could say anything, more people began to wake up. “Get your fucking hands off him,” Grant snapped, pistol held in one hand as it pointed towards Conner. Jason had Lian tucked against his stomach, unable to see anything.

“Put that away,” Slade snapped.

Joey was up and pushing Grant’s hand down, and Angelica was standing from her seat. Damian was sitting up, staring at everyone before seeing Deathstroke with a needle by his brother. “What are you doing here, bastard?” he snapped.

Cass, Babs, and Steph were beginning to get up, groaning as they gently held their heads. “I feel like I got run over by a truck,” Steph complained.

“Listen, just calm down,” Dick tried to say.

“Yeah, listen to twinkie,” Grant snapped.

“Twinkie?” Damian growled. “Grayson is easily able to take you in hand to hand combat, filth.”

“Dami,” Dick scowled.

“What do you want, brat?”

“Grant,” Slade warned.

The room fell into chaos, people talking over each other. Arguing, yelling, cursing. Roy had to cover Lian’s ears, especially as Jason started to really speak. Dick was stressed, trying to find a way to shut everyone up and just listen, but he couldn’t. No one would just shut their traps-

“Enough!”

The room fell silent as Bruce slowly pushed himself up. Clark subtly helped him keep steady with a well-placed arm behind his back. “It is too early for this.”

“Father!” Damian called, but Jon was by his side in half a second, keeping him from trying to get up.

“No, Dami, your leg,” he whispered even as the older boy tried to push him back.

Bruce glared at the room before his eyes settled on the man with the needle. His scowl intensified, voice dropping to a low growl. “What are you doing in my house?” he said slowly.

Slade never even flinched, merely raised his left shoulder slightly before dropping it. “Trying to give Timothy more morphine.”

It was then that Bruce seemed to realize everyone in the room was out of costume, out of mask. Harley and Poison Ivy were near him, makeup gone and sitting in what looked like Dick’s clothes. Renegade was up and actively… guarding Dick. Ravager and Jericho were together with the younger trying to control the other. An older man he didn’t recognize was also by Dick, and a dark haired woman with scars down her face was standing over by his girls.

His heart sped up. They knew. They knew the identity of everyone in this room. Everything he built up was suddenly shattered.

“Bruce, breathe,” Clark said gently by his ear.

Bruce took an inhale before turning his darkest glare on Slade once more. “How did you get here?”

“How did  _ we _ get here?” Jason groaned. “Last thing I remember is Dick being an idiot.”

“Hey,” Dick pouted.

“I was allowed inside,” Slade responded. “I was given a code in.”

“No one in this family would ever give you such a thing,” he started up again.

“Of course not!” Damian snapped. “Working with the likes of low-level filth.”

“Oh, I’ve fucking had it with that one,” Grant growled, trying to pull his gun free from his brother’s hand.

“Actually…” All attention was suddenly on Dick, who was flushed lightly and smiling awkwardly. “I did give Slade the code into the cave.”

“What?!” Was the universal scream around the room. Dick flinched, as well as everyone else with a concussion-induced headache, but he didn’t let it stop him.

“Rosie, help me up,” he said softly.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” she said. He gave her a look, and with it, she helped him into a sitting position. After a few deep breaths, he pushed himself further up, getting to his feet.

“Sit back down, Richard,” Slade growled, frowning at the younger man.

“I’m fine,” Dick wheezed.

“You broke or damaged almost all of your ribs,” Rose told him.

“Yeah, but my legs work fine.” He sighed when he was finally all the way up, trying to straighten out but failing with his weakened rib cage. When he felt more steady, he looked back towards Bruce, taking shallow breaths. “I gave Slade the code to get in.”

Jason frowned, gently pulling Lian away as Bruce glared at the oldest. “Go help Alfred, sweetie,” he told her before giving her a kiss. Roy did the actual lifting, setting her on the floor, and only when she disappeared out of the room, Bruce responded.

“Do you know what you’ve done?” he seethed. “Did you  _ think  _ about what would happen?”

Dick didn’t falter under Bruce’s icy glare. “Yes, I di-”

“And you thought that giving known villains the way into the cave - the way into the house - was a good idea? That putting  _ everyone’s _ identity at risk was a  _ good idea _ ?”

“What would you have rathered, Bruce, us to all die on that floor?” Dick spat back, and he continued on, not letting Bruce speak. “You don’t know when to ask for help! You don’t! We had our asses handed to us! We didn’t know exactly what was happening there! The only reason we had Clark, Kon, Kara, and Jon’s help is because they were here when we left! We were  _ going to die _ , Bruce. Do you realize that? Our identities would have been sold out, leaked to the world. Alfred would have found out too late about us, and it would rest on his shoulders to tell everyone. To tell Lian!” Dick didn’t see the flinch from both Jason and Roy at the thought. They had been a lot closer to never coming home last night, then they had ever been since she was born…

“That doesn’t give you the right-”

“That doesn’t give me the right?!” Dick screeched, and Rose had to physically hold him from doing anything to damage his weakened body. “I don’t have the right to save my life? To save my  _ family _ ?!”

“You don’t have a right to put everyone in danger!”

“What do you want?!” Dick was practically hysterical. “Do we need to have it in writing? Do we need to give direct permission to save our family? We would have died there! The girls, Damian, and all the Supes were out cold. Jason couldn’t use his hands. Roy couldn’t protect them both with his own injuries. Tim was bleeding out on the floor. You couldn’t even get on your feet!”

“The League would have-”

“Fuck the League! Even if they were coming, they would have been too late!”

“You don’t know that, Dick,” Bruce growled.

“No, I didn’t,” Dick agreed, voice still edging on hysterics. “But I made my choice because I knew Slade would be faster.”

“And how would you know that?” Bruce glowered.

“Because I’ve been dating him for seven years!”

The room went silent with that. All eyes were on Dick and Slade, who no one had noticed had moved to be by Dick’s side until now. Seven years… Seven… But that meant…

“You were sixteen seven years ago!” Jason said, surprise clear in his words.

“I know I was,” Dick bit back. “And I knew that he would come to help. I knew he was watching me, and I had hoped the others would be close by.”

The room remained in silence. Most everyone was looking between the two men, noticing how Dick almost seemed to lean into the older man. “Look, I know I risked a lot,” Dick said softer this time. “But I wasn’t about to risk the lives of all of us. I know that no one in this room will say anything, and before you fight me, I know it’s true.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say anything,” Rose said, still standing beside Dick. She smiled at the group, clearly trying to be less threatening.

“I wouldn’t either,” Joey said, and Dick could see the confusion as some of the others experienced his telepathy for the first time. “We’ve worked together,” he said to the room, “and I wouldn’t harm an ally.”

“Yeah, Batsy,” Harley grinned from her place tucked against Ivy’s side. “After all you did for me with Mr. J? I wouldn’t stab ya in the back like that.”

Pam hummed, giving Bruce a glance. “You brought me her, didn’t you?” is all she said.

Angelica shrugged and rolled her eye from her place in the room. “And I don’t have a reason to spill your secrets,” she said. “Besides… I like him,” she said, gesturing to Dick.

Dick flushed lightly, leaning more weight against Slade. “Don’t think anyone would pay a good enough price for it,” Grant said, and Dick couldn’t help but roll his eyes. They had a weird relationship which mostly consisted of Grant trying to get rid of him and constantly picking at his worth, but it had gotten better. At least he didn’t hold a gun up to him every time like he once had. “Especially since Luthor is out of the game.”

“Luthor is out?” Clark said, frowning at the room.

“Yeah, Dad made sure to put a bullet through his brain before we left,” Grant said with a shrug. Dick had forgotten about how easily Grant could talk about murder though. Maybe not the best thing to forget when Clark was around.

Before Clark could really get into it, Bruce held up a hand. “We have a lot to discuss,” he said to Dick, still glaring at Slade. “I don’t trust you,” he said to the man.

“Or your psycho kids,” Damian huffed. Dick purposefully chose to ignore that one.

“No one is leaving this house until I have my answers,” Bruce continued as if Damian hadn’t spoken. 

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes again. “Fine.”

Some of the tension ebbed slightly, not enough to breathe easily, but Dick didn’t think any of them actually could anyways when he looked around the room. He did look up when Lian came rushing back into the room, heading straight for her parents’ sides. “Grandpa Alfred said to come and save you,” she giggled. Roy set a hand on her head, ruffling up her hair. “And he said breakfast is ready!”

A fraction more of the tension left as Roy and Jason laughed, pushing themselves more up. “Alright, I’m up. I’m saved, let’s go,” Roy said as he stood with her in his arms, helping Jason up afterward. With the pair standing, some of the others began to get up as well. Jon hoisted Damian up into his arms, smiling widely as the other boy huffed and pretended to not be blushing.

Kon gingerly took Tim into his arms, and as more filed from the room, Grant shrugged and followed, Joey and quickly Rose tagging along. Angelica brought up the rear, leaving only two couples: Slade with Dick and Bruce with Clark.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook,” Bruce said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, B,” Dick smiled as Slade carefully cradled him to his chest.

Bruce returned the smile with a faint one of his own. As the other two left, he shook his head. “I can’t believe one of my sons is dating Slade Wilson.”

Clark shrugged, ducking his head to press a kiss to Bruce’s cheek. “You’ve been saying he’s seemed a lot happier recently.”

“Seven years isn’t recent, Clark.”

“Well, maybe something especially good happened recently,” the man said before a shout was heard from the dining room.

“You’re engaged?!” Bruce flinched, noting the mix of voices and knowing immediately who that question was directed at.

“Something good may not be the right term,” he said with a shake of his head before heading towards the room with his family and… well, he guessed, some new family members. “I’m gonna have to get a bigger table.”

Clark laughed, following closely behind him. “Maybe.”


End file.
